An Accomplice No More
by marauder05
Summary: Ella and Sophie have just returned to Hogwarts from Spring Break and are up to their usual tricks. When Fred tells Sophie that she and her twin are just the Weasleys accomplices, it strikes a nerve and Sophie is determined to prove him wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **(Attack of the Dungbombs)

Sophie picked up the Extendable Ear lying next to her and whispered in it.

"He's coming! He's coming!"

Indeed, Filch was coming down the hallway, headed for the stairs. George's diversion had worked!

They had been planning this trick for weeks. They were even missing lunch for it, which was a huge sacrifice, at least on Sophie's part. She was _always_ hungry.

Sophie was stationed a floor above the others, acting as a look out. Ella was at the top of the stairs, wearing Harry's invisibility cloak (which they "borrowed" from him). Fred was at the bottom of the stairs, concealed by a particularly rusty suit of armor.

There! Filch was within range.

"Ready?" Sophie said into the ear. The suit of armor below nodded. Sophie stifled a giggle. Fred could be so silly sometimes!

"Ok. Ready . . . aim . . . FIRE!"

Dungbombs came flying from all sides, towards the unsuspecting Filch below, or in Fred's case, above.

"Aaaargh!" he screamed, trying to duck the dungbombs flying at him.

BAM! One hit him in the shoulder. Another hit the back of his head.

Sophie waited, and threw her last one, aiming right for Filch's head. SMACK! It hit him right in the face.

"Yes!" Sophie yelled and immediately clapped a hand over her mouth.

Filch let out a scream of fury.

Fred jumped out from behind the suit of armor and threw his last dungbomb. He missed and hit Ella instead, which must have looked really odd, considering she was still under the invisibility cloak.

"Ow!" she yelled.

Filch looked up and seeing nothing there, looked back down the staircase, spotting Fred.

"WEASLEY!" he roared.

Sophie screamed at the top of her lungs, "RUN, FRED! RUN!!!"

Filch heard her and looked up. Sophie was standing in plain sight.

"Oh crap!" she muttered and took off running.

Sophie and Ella collapsed on the couch when they got into the Ravenclaw common room.

"Phew! That was close!" gasped Ella.

"I hope Fred made it out ok," said Sophie.

"Oh, don't worry about him. He'll be fine. The twins know more about secret passages and hiding places than the whole school put together!"

"Well, I guess you're right," replied Sophie. She looked up at the clock. "Grab your stuff Ella! We're gonna be late to potions!"

With that they took off running, headed for the dungeons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **(Sugar Quill)

When they walked into class, everyone had out their cauldrons out and were gathering the ingredients for the potion they were supposed to make.

Ella and Sophie tried to make themselves as small and inconspicuous as possible and headed toward their seats.

"Late again," Snape sneered.

Sophie and Ella looked up. Snape had seen them!

"Ten points from Ravenclaw."

They headed toward their seats in silence. They had lost points for their house,_ again_.

"You will be working in partners to make a babbling beverage, today," said Snape, addressing the two latecomers.

"Better get started. You will be graded on your progress at the end of the hour."

The whole class let out a groan.

"I'll get the ingredients," Sophie muttered to Ella. They were always partners.

Ella opened her book and looked at the instructions.

"This shouldn't be too hard. It'll take us 30 minutes tops," she said when Sophie came back.

With that they began brewing their potion.

Ten minutes into the class, there came a knock at the door. Johnny Shepard, a Ravenclaw first year, walked into the room, looking around nervously.

"Er . . . are Sophie and Ella Hammerstein in this class? B-because P-p-professor Dumbledore needs to see them in his- in his office. He said . . . he said . . . he needs to see them r-right now," he stammered.

Ella and Sophie gathered their things. _What in the world was happening? Could Dumbledore have found out about their prank?_

"You will make up this class later girls," Snape called out as they left the room.

As soon as they left the dungeons, little Johnny let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you all right?" Ella asked him kindly. "You looked awfully scared back there.

"I'm fine, it's just that," he lowered his voice, "Professor Snape scares me. He is _so_ creepy!" Johnny shuddered.

"Yeah, well, he tends to have that effect on people," said Sophie. "The greasy git."

They all laughed.

"Well, I'd better get back to class," said Johnny and he took off down the hall.

Sophie and Ella were standing in front of the gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office, looking perplexed.

"Er. . . do we just knock, or what?" said Sophie.

"Well, there's probably some sort of password or something," Ella said, thinking aloud.

"Yeah, well, we don't have it do we?"

"Yes, but there has to be someone around here who can tell us!"

Just as soon as Ella said this Professor Flitwick came walking down the hall.

"I expect you two are here to see Professor Dumbledore," he said when he spotted the twins. "Well, the password is sugar quill. Now run along you two. Run along." With that he turned around and strode back down the hallway, whistling as he went.

"Sugar quill?" said Sophie incredulously.

"Well, it's worth a try, isn't it?" retorted Ella.

"All right, all right, I'll try it! Sugar quill!

The gargoyles immediately jumped aside and a spiral staircase appeared.

"That was odd," Ella remarked, staring at the staircase.

"Come on, let's go!" said Sophie, pulling Ella up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** (Ellie and Soph)

Hello girls!" said Dumbledore opening the double doors and smiling cheerfully at them.

Sophie let out a sigh of relief. They weren't in trouble after all!

"No Sophie, I _do_ know about that little trick you played on Filch," he said, his eyes glinting with laughter, "but that is not of importance at the moment. I have just received an owl requesting you to come home to greet your new sister."

Ella shrieked and Sophie started jumping up and down singing "We're gonna have a baby sister! We're gonna have a baby sister!"

"Yes, yes, you _are_ going to have a baby sister," said Dumbledore, handing them each some floo powder, obviously trying not to laugh at their excitement. "Now you'd best be off, she'll be there any minute!"

Ella walked into the fire and called out, "Number 60-" Sophie threw down her floo powder and jumped into the fireplace, squishing Ella against the wall, who was still trying to tell the fireplace where to take them.

The girls remembered to tuck their elbows in at the last second and soon found themselves stumbling out of a fireplace and into a pink living room.

They heard a scream and saw their elderly neighbor, Olivia, reach for her wand.

"Look what you did Ella!" shouted Sophie, glaring at her twin. "This isn't our house! What's wrong with you?"

"It wouldn't have happened if **you** hadn't run into me!" Ella screeched. "You're such an idiot Soph!"

"Don't call me Soph! My name is _Sophie_! SOPHIE!!!!!"

"Yeah, well what if I do?"

"Then I'll pummel you _Ellie_!"

"_Ellie_?!"

"Yeah, you heard me. I just called you _Ellie._ ELLIE!"

The two girls flew at each other, fists flying.

With a flick of her wand, Olivia broke them apart.

"Girls! You're mother just had a baby. She would be horrified to see you two acting like this!"

"Oh my God! I completely forgot!" Sophie shouted and sprinted out the door, Ella close behind.

They tore across Olivia's perfectly trimmed yard, taking care not to step in her tulips and sprinted up their steep driveway. Ella threw open the door, running into her grandmother.

Margaret looked at her granddaughters and shook her head. They were a mess! Ella's hair had fallen out of its ponytail and Sophie's braids were unraveling. Both girls' robes were covered in soot from the fireplace. All of her attempts to turn them into proper young ladies had failed.

"Sorry Grandmother!" said Sophie.

"That's all right, dear. Where's Eleanor?"

"She was right behind-"

Ella ran into Sophie, knocking her over.

"Oops! Sorry Sophie!" she said, helping her sister up.

Then Ella spotted her grandmother.

"Oh, hello Grandmother."

"Hello Eleanor. I was just leaving. Your Uncle Jim is having car trouble, again." With that she stepped out the door and got into her car, waving as she went.

"That was close," Sophie whispered to her twin. "I was afraid she was going to stay for dinner."

"Yeah, me too," replied Ella. "Come on, let's go see our new sister!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** (Little Abby)

"Abigail?" Sophie asked her parents, a look of horror on her face.

"Abigail Christine. We named her after your mum," their dad replied, grinning. "Well, actually your grandmother named her, just like she named you."

"Abigail?" Sophie repeated, refusing to believe it. "Oh, our poor sister!"

A few moments later she announced, "I'm calling her Abby. I hope you don't mind."

"Abby sounds nice," said their mum, smiling.

The baby in her arms chortled, as if agreeing to her new name.

"Can I hold her?" Ella asked.

Their mum handed Ella Abby, who was wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"She is so cute!" Ella exclaimed.

"Your brother was just as excited when you two came along. He was running around the neighborhood knocking on everybody's doors, just so he could tell them he was going to be a big brother!" their dad said, chuckling at the memory.

"Speaking of Ryan . . . Where is he anyway?" Sophie asked the room at large.

With a pop Ryan apparated in the room.

"Hey sis," he said, hugging Sophie.

"Hey Ry-Ry," she said, giggling.

He groaned. "You better not teach Abby that!"

Sophie grinned mischieviously.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because you're an annoying pest."

"Hey!" shouted Sophie indignantly, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Where's mum?" he asked, turning to Ella.

"Over there, you idiot!" Sophie replied for her, pointing at the bed.

Ella was too busy oohing and aahing over little Abby to notice her older brother.

As Ryan went to talk to his mother, Sophie walked over to her twin and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't I get to say hi to my little sister?"

Ella sighed. "Fine, you can hold her. But only for a little bit."

Sophie cradled her sister in her arms.

"Hello Abby. I'm Sophie, your big sister!"

Little Abby had bright green eyes, like Sophie, and Weasley-red hair. She was sucking on her thumb, looking around the room curiously.

Sophie walked over to where Ryan was standing, next to their parents' bed.

"Abby, this is your big brother Ryan. But you can call him Ry-Ry."

Ryan made a face at this and held out his arms.

"What? You want to hold her?" Sophie said, giggling.

He nodded.

"You forgot the magic word!"

"Oh, all right," he said. "Please."

"Bye-bye Abby!" Sophie called as she handed her sister to Ryan.

Abby took her thumb out of her mouth and waved.

Sophie laughed. "Wow! She's smart! I guess that's three of us in Ravenclaw now!" Ryan was a Hufflepuff, like their dad.

"Oooh! Pineapple! That's my favorite!" Sophie exclaimed, taking 3 helpings.

The family had just sat down to dinner.

"Hey leave some for the rest of us!" Ryan said jokingly.

There was more than enough food there to feed a family of ten. Olivia had made extras of everything, remembering Sophie's appetite.

"Hey dad," Ella asked, "Do we get to stay the night, or do we have to go back to school?"

"Your mum and I thought it best for you to go back after dinner. You two have exams coming up soon, you know," replied their dad.

"But-" Ella protested.

"But what?" Ryan asked, grinning evilly. Somehow he knew Sophie was going to say something stupid.

"We're good students and besides, we never study for those things anyway!" Sophie blurted out.

Ella kicked her twin underneath the table.

"Ow! What was that for?" Then Sophie realized what she had said. "Oh, right. Sorry Ella."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** (Another Weasley)

Sophie and Ella hugged their parents and said goodbye to little Abby. Ryan had already disapparated.

Their parents' decision had stood and they were going back to Hogwarts.

Ella handed her sister some floo powder and stepped into the fire place.

"Ravenclaw common room!" she called out and disappeared into the flames.

"Er . . . don't we need to tell Dumbledore we're back?" Sophie asked her parents.

"No, we already sent him an owl," her dad replied. 

"Oh, ok," Sophie said and stepped into the fireplace. "Bye Mum! Bye Dad!"

Sophie arrived in the Ravenclaw common room and saw Fred and George sitting on the couch, talking to Ella.

"How did you-?"

"Ella let us in," Fred answered. "So, what's Abby like? All Ella can say is-"

George chimed in at the point. "Oh! She was just the cutest!"

Sophie laughed.

"Well, let's see . . . she's got bright green eyes like mine. And her hair is the same color as yours . . ."

"What? Another Weasley?!? Impossible!" Fred shouted, pretending to faint.

"Ha, ha, very funny Fred," said Sophie. "Like I said she has 'Weasley-red' hair. And she's really smart, too! Abby is definitely going to be in Ravenclaw, just like me and Ella."

"Yeah, well, sometimes I wonder. I think the sorting hat must've made a mistake. I mean, Ella's super smart and everything. But you . . . you should be a Gryffindor, Sophie."

"Oh, really, now why is that?" said Sophie, tackling Fred and pretending to beat him up.

"That would be why, my dear. You have to be courageous to tackle a Weasley twin. We have ways of getting back at people," he said, grinning evilly.

"Yeah, with our help!" she retorted, punching him on the shoulder

"You are merely an accomplice to our master-minded schemes," said Fred, shoving her back.

"Mmmmhmmm. Sure we are," she said, standing up. "Have you seen Ginny? We need to tell her about Abby!"

"She was in the library studying, the last time we saw her," George replied.

"Thanks," said Sophie and she took off towards the library.

"Hey wait for me!" Ella said and hurried after her twin, leaving the Weasleys alone in the common room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** (Chaos)

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny shrieked. "When do I get to see her?"

"When our parents come to pick us up at the end of term, I suppose," said Ella, shrugging.

"Yeah, we're kinda in trouble right now," added Sophie.

"Oh really? What did you do this time?" asked Ginny. "They couldn't have found out about that trick you played on Filch, could they?"

"I sure hope not!" Sophie said.

"No, Sophie just revealed our little exam secret," Ella said.

"What that you two never study?" Ginny said. "Like that's a big deal!"

"Yeah, well, you know how our dad is about studying," Sophie said.

Ginny nodded. "Well, at least they haven't found out about the whole Filch thing."

"Yet. Dumbledore knows," said Ella, frowning.

"Yeah, but did you see the look on his face when he told us?" said Sophie. "It looked he was trying his hardest not to congratulate us on a job well done."

Ginny looked down at her watch. "Oh my gosh! It's already 9:00! I'd better get back to Gryffindor!" She began shoving her books into her bag.

"You two had better get going too," she added eyeing her two friends.

Sophie and Ella had that look on their faces again, which meant there was going to be trouble.

Sophie and Ella were sitting on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room, whispering.

They had worked out most of their plan on the way back to the common room. Now all they had to do was set it in motion.

Sophie was determined to prove Fred wrong. She wasn't just an accomplice to the famous Weasley twins. She could come up with an amazing plan on her own! With Ella's help, of course.

Ella and Sophie had skipped breakfast so they could find Peeves. He was pivotal in their plan. Without him, nothing would work.

"Hey Sophie!" Ella called from across the hall. "He's in here!"

Indeed, Peeves was in the Potions room, writing on Snape's blackboard. The message involved Snape and a bit of unwanted advice someone wished to give him.

When Sophie saw what was written on the board she laughed out loud, her voice echoing throughout the dungeons.

Peeves turned around; about to throw his chalk at whoever was at the door.

"No! Wait!" cried Ella, holding out a hand. "We've got a proposition for you!"

"What would Peevesie want with a proposition? Peevesie can take care of himself!"

"Well, of course, you can," said Sophie. "but we need your help. And we promise it'll cause mass chaos."

"Chaos?" said Peeves, a glint in his transparent eye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** (BUBBLES!)

"FOOD FIGHT!" cried Peeves, throwing a plate of mashed potatoes at Sophie's head.

She ducked and it hit the girl next to her, who picked up a bowl of pudding and threw it at Peeves.

The pudding went right through him and flew across the room. It hit a rather intimidating looking Slytherin in the back of the head.

Soon the Great Hall was filled with flying food. Everybody had gotten into the fun. Well, everyone except for the teachers, of course.

McGonagall was running around the room, attempting to restore order. She seemed to be failing miserably.

Dumbledore was still sitting in his chair, smiling at the scene.

Snape, however, was trying to escape the chaos when a crème pie hit him in the back of the head.

At the Ravenclaw table Sophie was doubled over in laughter. She was the one who had thrown the pie.

Rumors had been flying around Hogwarts all day about the mysterious substance in the Potion master's hair.

Apparently Snape hadn't washed it, even after his encounter with a particularly creamy pie the night before.

Ella and Sophie walked into Potions, right on time for once. They had yet another amazing trick to play, as a sort of follow-up to last night's performance.

The twins got out their ingredients silently, waiting for the opportune moment.

Sophie looked down at the instructions in her textbook.

_Fill the cauldron halfway with water and leave it to boil._

Perfect!

Ella let a jet of water shoot out of her wand and tripped over Jeremy's foot.

"Oops!" she cried, loud enough for the whole class to hear.

They all looked up from their work to see the water hit Snape in the head, drenching him.

Almost instantaneously Sophie tripped over the corner of her desk and the flask she was holding flew through the air, headed right for Snape.

Only Sophie and Ella knew this, but the flask contained shampoo, and lots of it.

The flask hit Snape in the back of the head, shattering.

"Oh my gosh!" Sophie shrieked. "I am so sorry Professor! Here let me help you-"

She ran up to Snape and attempted to wipe the stuff off. However, she only succeeded in producing quite a lot of bubbles.

"Oh dear!" she cried. "I'm just making it worse!"

Ella sent another jet of water towards Snape, this time she didn't even bother to make it look like an accident. As soon as it hit him, the bubbles began to disappear.

"It's helping!" cried Sophie. "Use more Ella! Use more!"

Yet another jet of water came towards a very angry Snape.

"Enough!" he yelled, pulling out his wand and drying his hair with a blast of hot air.

His hair. Something was different about it. It was shinier, thicker, almost healthy-looking.

The class stared at the transformed Snape and made a sudden realization.

"Snape washed his hair!" someone yelled.

The whole class broke into laughter.

Snape gave and enraged growl and drug a grinning pair of twins out the door by their ears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** (An Old Piece of Parchment)

Ella and Sophie walked back to their common room, bursting into laughter whenever they thought about Snape.

Their little tricks had been a success! The whole school was talking about it. Ella and Sophie were celebrities!

Sure, they had about three weeks of detention and had lost their house 25 points each. But it was worth it. It was _so_ worth it. Now no one could say they were just the Weasleys' accomplices.

Speaking of those two. _Where were they?_ Ella and Sophie hadn't seen Fred _or_ George all day. They hoped the twins weren't sore that they had been left out on the mischief.

Sophie and Ella gave the knight the password and entered their common room. _What a day it had been! _

They were surprised to see the twins sitting on the couch, grinning.

"How did you-" Sophie began.

Fred held out a hand.

"We just wanted to congratulate you guys on a job well done," he said. "And to show you this." He pulled a rather old looking piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"You see," continued George, "we've been wanting to show you this for ages, but we never felt you had earned it. Sure, you guys are amazing at pulling pranks, but there's more to it than that."

"You have to be master-minds," finished Fred. "Like us."

"But now-"

"We think you've earned it."

"What is it exactly?" asked Ella. "It just looks like a piece of parchment."

"And an old one at that," added Sophie.

"This," said Fred with a flourish, "is the Marauder's Map. Watch." He tapped the parchment with his wand and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ella and Sophie leaned over the couch, trying to see. Slowly a map of Hogwarts began to appear.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Ella. "There's me! And Fred . . . and George . . . it shows everyone in Hogwarts! Where on earth did you get it?"

"Stole it from Filch," said Fred matter-of-factly.

"Amazing," whispered Sophie, her eyes wide. "It shows all of the secret passages too!"

"Yup," said the Weasleys in unison. "The secret to our success."

"And when you're done with it," said Fred.

"You just tap it and say 'Mischief Managed' and it's wiped clean," finished George. Indeed, as soon as he touched the map with his wand the ink began to fade and it was a piece of parchment once more.

"And don't forget, or anyone can read it," added Fred.

"And that would be bad," said Sophie and Ella, catching on.

Fred handed Sophie the map.

"Well, we'd best be off," he said. "Loads of homework to do."

With that the Weasleys exited the room, leaving Ella and Sophie standing there, gaping.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** (Fred the Moose)

"Oh, here's your map back," said Ella, handing it to George. "We don't really need it anymore."

"Besides," said Sophie, "we're always hanging out with you guys anyway, so it doesn't really matter who has it."

They were on the Hogwarts Express, headed home for the summer.

"So, what are you two doing this summer?" asked George. "Ginny's been itching to have you over sometime."

"Yeah, she told us," said Ella. "We're going to talk to our mum and find out if it's ok with her."

"So that means we'll be seeing you," said Sophie, pointing out the obvious.

"It'll give us time to think up the perfect start-of-term prank," said Fred, grinning evilly.

"You know," said Sophie thoughtfully, "I think there's a Muggle song about you Fred."

"Really?" he said. "Let's hear it then."

Sophie started singing, doing the hand motions that went with it.

_There was a great big moose_

_Who liked to drink a lot of juice!_

_There was a great big moose_

_Who liked to drink a lot of juice!_

_Singing oh-way-oh!_

_Way-oh-way-oh-way-oh-way-oh! _

_Way-oh! Way-oh! _

_Way-oh-way-oh-way-oh-way-oh!_

Ella began singing, echoing Sophie. She remembered this song!

_The moose's name was Fred!_

_He liked to drink his juice in bed!_

_The moose's name was Fred! _

_He liked to drink his juice in bed!_

_Singing oh-way-oh!_

_Way-oh-way-oh-way-oh-way-oh!_

_Way-oh! Way-oh! _

_Way-oh-way-oh-way-oh-way-oh!_

_He drank his juice with care,_

_But he spilt it in his hair! _

_He drank his juice with care,_

_But he spilt it in his hair!_

_Singing oh-way-oh!_

_Way-oh-way-oh-way-oh-way-oh! _

_Way-oh! Way-oh! _

_Way-oh-way-oh-way-oh-way-oh!_

_Now he's just a stinky moose_

_All covered in juuuuuuuice!_

_Now he's just a stinky moose_

_All covered in juuuuuuuuice!_

_Singing oh-way-oh!_

_Way-oh-way-oh-way-oh-way-oh!_

_Way-oh! Way-oh! _

_Way-oh-way-oh-way-oh-way-oh!_

By the end of the song George was doubled over in laughter, tears streaming out of his eyes.

As soon as Ella and Sophie finished singing they broke into giggles, gasping for breath.

Fred, however, just stood there, staring. Then all of a sudden a grin broke across his face and he started laughing, too.

A prefect stopped by the compartment to see what it was all the commotion was about.

"Sorry-" Sophie said, still giggling. "It was just- just a song I know."

The prefect looked at them curiously and walked away, muttering as he went.

_What a year it had been! _


End file.
